Jealousy
by ChieriAn9eL
Summary: Jacob has moved on. A married Bella and Edward discuss how she feels. BxE because anything else is just wrong.


**Nothing much happens here. It's pretty plotless and not even fluffy, but I had a couple of lines floating in my head and I just had to get them out… I actually kind of hated it, but I really didn't know how to fix it…And I couldn't think of an original title either.**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.

* * *

"Hi, dad!" I said into the phone. It had been almost a year since we'd left Forks and I became a vampire. I called my parents once in a while to see how they were doing, before I cut off all ties with them.

"Hey Bells, how's it going? How's school?"

"School is great! Too much reading though," I said, groaning for emphasis. Edward smiled as he heard this. I think I've gotten a little better at this lying thing. Although my control over the bloodlust pretty good, we still didn't want to take any chances. That's why we decided to wait a few more months before we applied to college. "What have you been up to?"

"Actually, I just came back from La Push. Big game tonight."

"How are things over there?" Over the last few months, Charlie would drop in little bits and pieces of information about Jacob, without me asking him for them. Whether it was intentional or not, I was grateful. I felt relieved that he seemed to be doing better, yet I still felt guilty for hurting him.

"Great! Actually, uh…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Dad?"

"Jacob brought someone home today. A girl… They're really hitting it off."

"Oh." I felt Edward's hands stop playing with my hair momentarily, but he continued as I tried to think of what to say. What could I say? I had been anticipating this moment, hoping for and fearing it at the same time. Hoping that Jacob would find the one person who would complete him. Fearing that a small piece of my heart would break at this bit of news. That I would be too selfish to be happy for him.

"I… I just thought you would like to know how he's doing," Charlie continued, nervously.

"I do, Dad. Thanks for telling me," I said. Having had a moment to let this news sink in, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I didn't even realize how much I had been _wanting_ to hear those words. A small part of me was sad, feeling as if this meant all ties between me and Jacob were severed, but for the most part, I felt as if my new life was complete. I no longer had to worry about the broken young man I left behind. We were both free.

"Bells?" Apparently, I had been thinking for too long.

"Yes, dad?"

"Well, it's getting late. I guess I'm going to call it a night."

"Goodnight dad, love you."

"Goodnight." As soon as I hung up, Edward turned me around and held my gaze.

"So…" he sounded nervous, which was a rarity for him.

"So…?"

"How do you truly feel about it? You can tell me. You don't have to worry about me, you know," he said, concern showing in his beautiful topaz eyes. He could be such a silly vampire sometimes.

"I'm really, really happy, Edward," I said, embracing him.

"Don't you ever think… that could have been you…if you had chosen him?" he said in a low whisper.

I shook my head. "There never was a choice. I loved him enough to let him go." I felt him stop breathing for a second. "But I love you too much to let you go. I'd fight for you until my last breath."

He smiled softly but some doubt still seemed to linger in his eyes.

I shook my head again and sighed at his constant worries about my non-existent regrets. Bringing myself even closer to him, I decided to explain a little more.

"I have no regrets as long as you're here with me, Edward. Let's say, that whole cliff thing didn't happen and you never came back." We both tightened our arms around each other. "And let's say that I did end up with Jacob, kids and all. And even though I know it isn't possible anyway, I would still end up wondering what it would be like if my children had bronze hair… if they learned how to play the piano from their father… I'd be jealous every time I saw Sam and Emily. I'd be thinking about you more often than I should… It wouldn't be fair to anyone. Jacob deserves someone who loves him wholeheartedly, not someone who only used him selfishly to fill in the cracks." I pulled away a bit to look into his eyes, which were filled with so much love, and something that akin to understanding.

He pressed his lips to my forehead, and said, "I didn't mean anything by asking. Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I know, thank you. It would be too selfish of me to be upset and demanding your comfort right now. Even _I'm_ not that selfish," I said lightly as I kissed his cheek.

"You're not selfish at all, love. The fact that you could be happy for him right now only proves it."

I laughed as a thought occurred to me at his comment. I was truly happy that Jacob had found someone who loved him the way he deserved to be loved, yet every time Tanya was brought up, I was filled with jealousy.

"What are you laughing about?"

Yeah right, like I would tell him something so embarrassing.

"Just happy that you're _mine_ and only mine."

* * *

**I know Bella didn't choose Edward because she was afraid Jacob would imprint…that just sounds silly, like Edward was back-up or something, when that is clearly not the case. But, like Bella said, there never was a choice. Sure, she had feelings for Jacob, but in my eyes, _even if there were no monsters and no magic_, Bella and Jacob's happy ending would never compare to Bella and Edward's happy ending. That being said, I'm not a Jacob-hater you know… I could have done worse things to him. And I didn't think Bella and Edward would break out the champagne/blood and party if Jacob decided to move on… they'd probably talk it out, but instead of it straining their relationship, it would probably make things clearer…So, even if you thought it was pointless or disagree, leave a review. Just remember that stupid comments will be happily ignored. )**

**Sorry for the long AN… hope you skipped it.**


End file.
